


'cause what you want is what i want

by kinkywrists



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Kink Negotiation, Lingerie, M/M, Overstimulation, Shibari, Wax Play, wow look at all those kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkywrists/pseuds/kinkywrists
Summary: Yibo grins as Xiao Zhan mulls over his next words. “I want to make a list too. Of things we’re into, things we’re not. Maybe also things we might try, things we definitely won't.”Xiao Zhan has a feeling already that his contributions to ‘won’t do’ will far outweigh Yibo’s.---OR5 times they tried a new kink1 time they tried something new
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 63
Kudos: 479
Collections: BJYX Prompt Fest 2020





	'cause what you want is what i want

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: ['cause what you want is what i want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28640160) by [pochtica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pochtica/pseuds/pochtica)
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [bjyx_fest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjyx_fest) collection. 



> for the following prompt:
> 
> _You know what I really love?_
> 
> _Sexual Exploration._
> 
> _Trying new sex acts, positions and kinks. With a side of kink negotiation._
> 
> _Could be a 5+1 fic. Five times they try something new and one time they don't._
> 
> _Open to most kinks being included except for those in the dnw. Somethings that they could try that I really like include: crossdressing, comeplay, cockwarming, somophilia, bondage and spanking_
> 
> _Doesn't matter who bottoms/tops but would prefer them to switch._
> 
> _DNW: FWBs, dubcon/noncon, scat, sub xz, rape roleplay, unhappy ending, major character death and infidelity._
> 
> **HAPPY BIRTHDAY WANG YIBO HERE'S SOME PORNOGRAPHY!**
> 
> prompter asked for no sub xz but… he gets a little subby, i couldn’t help it! He is definitely _mostly_ in the dom position, I hope this doesn’t throw you off! I'm just too much of a lsfy to commit to one or the other ;)
> 
> I’ve had soooo much fun with this one, an excuse to write a bunch of kinks? Of course I’m in! 
> 
> Oviposition is discussed but not enacted so I didn't tag it, didn’t want anyone to get excited but [this is the oviposition tube mentioned](https://www.primalhardwere.com/product/OSP) if anyone is interested though, lmao. 
> 
> once again another huggeee thank you to [eternitysky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternitysky) for reading over this 100 times and wrangling it into something far sweeter and thought out than i could have managed alone 
> 
> I hope y’all are ready for like 14k of porn!

The final straw comes when Xiao Zhan is sitting on the couch after dinner and Yibo comes in from the bedroom, places an obscene looking neon green silicone tube on his lap, and says “Do you want me to lay some eggs in you?” as if it is the most normal thing in the world.

They’d been slowly working up to this conversation, Xiao Zhan supposes. Their relationship has only grown stronger over the three years they’ve been together, and with the added familiarity with each other also comes the confidence to try new things. Trying new things is good. Trying new things in bed is _great_. Their schedules are so sporadic that when they do have an overlap, it is easy to fall into a routine of _rush to their shared second home in Shanghai, food, sex,_ and _sleep_. So when Yibo suggested trying out ‘new things’ to make sure their sex life stayed interesting, well, Xiao Zhan was happy to comply.

The skirt thing had been fun, and so had the blindfolds. Yibo has gained a near-obsession with being edged, and Xiao Zhan takes great pleasure in exploiting that as often as possible. On the whole, it had been happening in the background of their relationship without all too much discussion between each new and exciting sex act other than ‘ _that was strange_ ’ or ‘ _please let’s do that again_ ’.

Xiao Zhan has never been utterly thrown by anything that Yibo had suggested–until now. Perhaps now is the time for them to start having discussions about these things.

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan starts, a little bit terrified at the prospect of even inserting the device inside him, nevermind anything to do with _eggs_. “Yibo, babe, I really think we should discuss these things before you go out spending money on them.” 

Yibo grins and sits down next to him, running his fingers along the fleshy… tube… thing. It wiggles threateningly. “If you’re not into it it’s fine, we can try something else,” Xiao Zhan grabs Yibo’s hand to stop it from stroking the horrific apparatus, and Yibo continues, “It just seemed fun.”

 _Fun_ , his mind echoes. That’s not the first word that had come to mind.

“I’m not saying I don’t want to,” he gives the tube an appraising look, then grimaces. “I’m not saying that I _do_ want to either. But this is what I mean; if we’re going to be doing stuff like this regularly, I think that we need to have a discussion about it.”

Xiao Zhan feels a little proud of himself for sounding like a mature adult who knows what he’s talking about, and not like someone who has been suddenly thrown out of his depth, faced with a terrifying vaguely phallic object.

Yibo doesn’t seem put out at all, looks excited, in fact, and turns his whole body to face Xiao Zhan. “Do you want me to come up with a safeword? Maybe sign a contract, too, Zhan-ge?” Yibo teases gleefully. “Oooh, we can hire out a sex dungeon!” He’s got the starry-eyed look that he gets when presented with something new and exciting, and Xiao Zhan is equal parts endeared and terrified.

“Yes to the safeword, no to the contract.” Xiao Zhan kisses over Yibo’s knuckles gently, narrowing his eyes. “Definitely no to the sex dungeon, do you just live in a porno?” Xiao Zhan doesn’t even _want_ to know what Yibo has been watching. Yibo grins as Xiao Zhan mulls over his next words. “I want to make a list too. Of things we’re into, things we’re not. Maybe also things we might try, things we definitely won't.”

Xiao Zhan has a feeling already that his contributions to ‘ _won’t do_ ’ will far outweigh Yibo’s.

Yibo hums with interest. “You’ll fill it out too? All your kinky little fantasies?” he shoots Xiao Zhan a wicked smirk and Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes, his ears heating. As much as he likes to tease Yibo about his eclectic tastes, there are one or two things that Xiao Zhan would like to try that he’s sure would raise an eyebrow.

“Of course!” Xiao Zhan says, tucking his head into Yibo’s neck to kiss along his jaw. Yibo makes a pleased noise and tilts his head back, allowing Xiao Zhan to nuzzle into his neck. “Mostly so that we don’t have situations like this where you chuck a horrific-looking egg tube on my lap and tell me you’re going to… lay eggs in me.” He barely suppresses a shudder at the thought, and he can feel Yibo’s shoulders hitching with silent laughter.

“Fine.” Yibo sighs dramatically. “I just thought it would be a bit of fun. Some alien impregnation roleplay, you begging me to fill you up.” He looks up, eyes narrowed playfully, and catches Xiao Zhan’s expression–which Xiao Zhan is sure is bordering somewhere between concern and terror–and Yibo quickly cuts himself off, “But sure. We’ll work up to it.” He shrugs and grabs his phone from his back pocket, his thumbs flying across the screen to open a spreadsheet app, which he then turns to show to Xiao Zhan. It’s titled ‘great sex list’. Yibo quirks an eyebrow flirtatiously. “Want to start on that list now?” 

And that is how barely two days later Xiao Zhan finds himself in bed, looking at a two-page list of _will do_ s, _might do_ s and _won’t do_ s forwarded to him from Yibo, with a grand total of five _won’t do_ s, one of which is _anything involving killing either of us_.

“Did you really think that that was a necessary item, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asks as he highlights his name next to the _won’t do_ to signify their overlap. 

“I’m trying to cover bases, ge. Some people are into that and I don’t know what kind of kinky stuff you’re into under that sweet and soft exterior.” Yibo pokes his head over Xiao Zhan’s shoulder and pouts as he makes a point of putting _oviposition - receiving/giving_ into _might do_. They had both done a lot of research into different kinks over the last couple of days and Xiao Zhan has come away from it feeling a little out of his depth, especially at Yibo’s pure excitement over each and every new thing he learned.

“Shut it, you.” Xiao Zhan bares his teeth at him then tilts the tablet away from Yibo’s prying eyes. “And stop reading over my shoulder, you’re making me nervous.”

“Fine.” Yibo retreats to the other side of the bed and starts messing on his phone for a bit, and Xiao Zhan relaxes a little. _Fisting_ , yes, _overstimulation_ , yes, _breathplay_ , yes, _public sex_ … he gives Yibo a little side eye because he has put it in _will do_ followed by several exclamation marks and heart-eyes emojis, and then marks it _might do_. 

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo laments, “It’s a strong maybe, right?” He’s still over on his side of the bed, so must have the document open on his own phone.

“You’re not supposed to be looking! How can I answer honestly if you’re looking at it?” Xiao Zhan types _find a new boyfriend who respects my wishes_ into the _will do_ section and Yibo laughs, adding _cleaning the bathroom EVERY SINGLE WEEK_ into _won’t do_ , and they quickly derail into trying to outdo each other with silly additions to the list.

“Did you think of a safeword?” Xiao Zhan asks after he’s wrangled the list into something more or less organised.

Yibo rolls onto his side so that he’s facing Xiao Zhan and gives him a teasing grin. “‘ _Rossi’_.”

Xiao Zhan flattens his mouth into a thin line and gives Yibo a withering look. “I am not convinced that you wouldn’t be yelling out Rossi in the throes of passion. It has to be something you wouldn’t usually say.”

“Zhan-ge!” Yibo laughs and wiggles closer to Xiao Zhan, squishing his cheeks between his palms. “Don’t be jealous, I don’t usually think about Valentino Rossi in bed.”

“Usually,” Xiao Zhan says under his breath. It’s unlikely that they will do any Rossi roleplay in bed any time soon, even if only because Yibo would like it too much and Xiao Zhan isn’t sure if his ego could handle it. “No Rossi in bed.” Xiao Zhan decides. “We could do traffic lights? Green, yellow, red? Green for good, yellow for slow down, and red for stop? And then two finger double-tap for stop if your mouth is otherwise occupied?” Xiao Zhan demonstrates the gesture and Yibo snorts, gaining him a whap with one hand. “I’m being serious! Okay, the same system for me.”

“ _Gege_ ,” Yibo laments. “I can’t believe you’ve banned Rossi from our bedroom, this has to count as some form of deprivation.” Xiao Zhan digs his fingers into Yibo’s ribs and Yibo squeaks out a laugh.

“So,” Yibo coughs, meets Xiao Zhan’s eyes, then looks away quickly. It’s a tell that he has when he’s embarrassed but trying not to show it. “So, does this mean you’re gonna be my–uh–my dom?” 

It’s true that most of their interests involve some level of dom/sub play; most of it stemming from Yibo’s endless curiosity and drive to try out anything new, but Xiao Zhan would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy looking after Yibo in bed, being the one to take care of him and give him what he wants, or, sometimes, to _not_ give him what he wants. He hadn't exactly considered himself as a _dominant_ though, and even the thought of it flusters him a little. 

Xiao Zhan laughs, embarrassed, and leans over the bed to press a firm kiss to Yibo’s mouth. “I’ll be whatever you want me to be, sweetheart."

“Ugh!” Yibo cries in fond disgust, “How uncool, what a cheesy line!” But he tugs Xiao Zhan back down for another open-mouthed kiss, regardless.

“It doesn’t have to be in as many words,” Xiao Zhan pulls back to say, then throws a leg over his lap to straddle Yibo’s waist. “I realise that the majority of the items in the list have me in the ‘dominant’ position but, honestly sweetheart, do what you want. We’ll figure things out as we go.” He kisses Yibo gently and then cups his face, grinning down at him. “It’s supposed to be fun.” 

"It is fun, sex is fun,” Yibo agrees. “Wow. This is gonna be so much fun.” He crooks one side of his mouth into a smirk, looping his arms around Xiao Zhan’s neck. “Wanna have some fun now?”

“Now look at who’s using cliche lines,” Xiao Zhan laughs and pushes Yibo back into the bed with another kiss.

1.

“It’s just _boring_ , ge,” Yibo complains, huffing disdainfully at the screen where a woman is staring all moony-eyed after a tall handsome man, as is par for the course for this kind of series. It’s a cold winter evening and Xiao Zhan snuggles further into the couch, picking at a little bowl of sunflower seeds as he gives Yibo a flat look.

“You should have chosen something that interests you then, instead of making me choose.” Xiao Zhan uses the arm over the top of the couch to tug Yibo closer to him. “You hate everything I choose anyway. I don’t know why you don’t just put on _Iron Man_ or something and be done with it.”

Yibo huffs and sprawls out sideways on the couch so that his cheek is pressed to Xiao Zhan’s thigh, head on his lap. “I didn’t think your taste would be so bad. I was giving you a chance, and you pick another romance?” He lets out a dramatic sigh. “Let’s just go to bed now, I’ll be asleep in twenty minutes if I’m watching this.”

Xiao Zhan hums noncommittally, eyes on the screen.

“Gege, c’mon,” Yibo presses, batting at Xiao Zhan’s shoulder. Xiao Zhan tsks and catches Yibo’s hand, bringing it down to his lap, where Yibo squeezes at his thigh. Xiao Zhan knows exactly what _‘go to bed_ ’ means in this instance, and maybe he really is getting old, because he really does want to see how this episode ends before they go.

Yibo then pinches his thigh and Xiao Zhan grunts. “You’re such a brat, stop it, I’m watching this.” The camera zooms in on the woman to show her fluttering eyelashes and Yibo starts to groan then cuts himself off halfway through, lapsing into a thoughtful silence. A thoughtful Wang Yibo is a dangerous Wang Yibo.

“Hey, ge,” he starts slowly, tone suggestive, “want to try something from the list?”

Xiao Zhan tilts his head down to look at Yibo’s cheeky grin. He racks his mind for any item from the list that would keep Yibo occupied while he finishes watching the episode. “Okay,” he concedes, coming up with an idea, “but I get to choose since you’re the one interrupting me.”

“Fine, fine, do you want me to—“ Yibo starts to get up but Xiao Zhan puts a hand on his shoulder.

“No, no. Stay down,” Xiao Zhan says gently. “Turn around.” Yibo flips over so that he is facing Xiao Zhan’s stomach and nuzzles into it, kissing over the soft fabric of his hoodie, then nosing his way under it to press his mouth against his stomach, tongue flicking against the little trail of hairs there. He gets his hands under Xiao Zhan’s clothes and wraps his hands around Xiao Zhan’s waist, possessive. God, Xiao Zhan loves those big hands.

Xiao Zhan wiggles his hands under Yibo to undo the button on his jeans and push down the zipper of the fly. Yibo follows the movement with his lips, mouthing over Xiao Zhan’s soft dick through his boxers, flicking out his tongue to get the material damp. 

Xiao Zhan had better put his plan into action soon, before he gets hard. “I want you to keep my cock warm for me. Is that okay, baby?” 

Yibo breathes out shakily and nods so Xiao Zhan pulls his cock out, guiding it into Yibo’s waiting mouth. It’s a test of Xiao Zhan’s willpower to try and ignore the pleasant sensation of Yibo’s wet mouth around him, and he tries to focus his attention back onto the screen. The heroine is crying now–obviously he’s missed something important.

“Don’t suck,” Xiao Zhan orders when Yibo starts moving his tongue, “just focus on keeping me warm.”

Yibo moans and nuzzles closer, his mouth a hot, gentle pressure around Xiao Zhan’s soft dick. Xiao Zhan looks down at the top of Yibo’s dark head and cards a hand through Yibo’s hair, petting him lightly, and then turns his attention back to the television. Yibo works his tongue a couple of times, pressing against the weight resting on it, before settling down and breathing out through his nose, relaxing into it.

There’s an indefinite amount of time while Xiao Zhan watches the screen and pets Yibo’s soft hair while Yibo keeps his face pressed to his groin, comfortably able to fit the entirety of Xiao Zhan’s cock in his mouth. He gets half hard at the sensation, but it’s more of a background hum of pleasure rather than intense arousal, and Xiao Zhan feels his chest ache with how much he loves Yibo. He’s always so good.

Xiao Zhan finds his eyes flicking from the television to the view of the side of Yibo’s face, eyes closed and lips soft. He strokes Yibo’s cheek and he makes a soft noise and _oh_ , Xiao Zhan realises, he’s fallen asleep.

Xiao Zhan feels arousal creep into his belly, blood running hot with the knowledge of how much trust Yibo puts in him, enough that he can fall asleep like this. There’s something powerful about it, something that makes Xiao Zhan’s heart catch in his throat when he presses his fingers into Yibo’s slack mouth alongside his cock.

“Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asks softly. Yibo doesn’t reply, sleeping soundly. Xiao Zhan’s ears prickle with heat and he pulls his fingers out of his mouth, not quite knowing what to do with his hands. He knows that they both put somnophilia in the ‘ _will do_ ’ category—and honestly, right now he wants nothing more than to wake Yibo up by tugging his hair, Yibo waking up spluttering around him—but that wasn’t what they set out to do, he hasn’t checked if it’s okay, and honestly, with Yibo so peacefully sleeping, he doesn’t really have the heart to.

“Yibo,” he repeats, and strokes back Yibo’s short fringe. There’s drool in the crease between Xiao Zhan’s hip and thigh, and it should be gross but Xiao Zhan can feel the tick of his pulse from his chest to his cock as he hardens further and he nudges Yibo's shoulder. “Yibo, wake up.”

The sensation of Yibo sleepily blinking into consciousness with his mouth around his dick almost wipes Xiao Zhan out. The worst part of all is when Yibo moans, rolling his shoulder and pressing forward, and Xiao Zhan presses against his forehead to ease him back off his cock before he does something terrible, like fuck his mouth while he’s still half asleep.

“Told you I’d fall asleep,” Yibo mumbles, soft lips grazing the tip of Xiao Zhan’s dick. “Can I distract you from this boring show yet, Zhan-ge?”

Xiao Zhan gets his hand back on the top of Yibo’s head and pushes gently, watching intently as Yibo sucks gently at the crown of his cock, drawing Xiao Zhan to full hardness. Yibo flicks his tongue against Xiao Zhan’s slit and Xiao Zhan’s toes curl, hand fisting in Yibo’s hair. There’s an intimate pleasure in Yibo, sleepy and soft, allowing himself to be guided down the length of Xiao Zhan’s cock by a hand on the back of his head. 

Yibo pushes his face close, his nose rubbing into Xiao Zhan’s pubic hair, and hums around his cock–sending little jolts of pleasure down to Xiao Zhan’s toes.

“That’s good, keep going,” Xiao Zhan coos while petting at Yibo’s head. Yibo has his entire hard cock in his mouth, the head pushing against his soft palate as Yibo rubs his tongue on the underside in teasing flicks. God, Yibo’s so good at sucking dick, and Xiao Zhan loves the way that his nose presses into his groin, loves the way that his cock feels heavy on his tongue, filling up Yibo’s mouth but not choking him. He keeps Yibo’s head pushed down and rolls his hips a couple of times, and Yibo moans like he’s getting off on it. He probably is, has previously confessed to loving being held down and made to feel like he’s being used, and Xiao Zhan loves the way Yibo lets him do as he likes.

Yibo keeps making little turned on noises as he sucks Xiao Zhan’s dick and it doesn’t take long at all for Xiao Zhan to come in his mouth with a little groan, his eyes closed, head tipped back against the couch cushions, hands stroking at Yibo’s hair. Yibo hums happily and presses a kiss to Xiao Zhan’s stomach before he tucks his dick back into his pants and rolls over. Xiao Zhan spends a few seconds recovering, pleasant warmth spreading through his body as he comes down.

“Mm, you’re missing the kiss,” Yibo says from his lap, and he looks down to see Yibo facing the screen, where, sure enough, the beautiful lead and the tall handsome man are kissing in slow motion as the camera pans around them. “Hope I didn’t distract you too much, Zhan-ge,” Yibo says, smug.

“Lao Wang is always distracting in his beauty,” Xiao Zhan responds, only half-joking. “If he wants my attention how am I supposed to focus on anything else?”

Yibo snorts. “Good. How it should be.”

As the on-screen kiss drags out, Xiao Zhan looks down at Yibo, who’s now messing with his phone, head still pillowed on Xiao Zhan’s thigh. His lips are swollen and pink, and Xiao Zhan is glad he no longer has the libido of an early-twenty-something-year-old or the visual may have gotten him hard again. “Was that good for you?”

Yibo carries on messing with his phone, and Xiao Zhan can see he’s messaging friends something about motorbikes, which makes him feel helplessly fond. “Was what good?” Yibo says. “The show?”

Xiao Zhan tuts, “The show–Not the show! The–The–You know.” Yibo puts his phone down and turns over to look up at him, smirking.

“Oh, the bit where I had your dick in my mouth and fell asleep out of boredom, and then you fucked my face while I was still half asleep?”

Xiao Zhan feels his dick twitch and wonders if there's any possibility that a high sex drive is contagious. Yibo stretches his jaw obnoxiously and looks far too smug for a man who hasn’t even gotten off.

“Yeah. That was great, Zhan-ge.” Yibo settles back down and turns back to his phone. Xiao Zhan desperately wills his blood to start flowing back north. “You can do it again the next time you watch something boring.”

In the end, Xiao Zhan has to watch the entire episode again, this time without Yibo around for distractions.

2.

Yibo is practically vibrating out of his skin with excitement as he uncoils the length of thin red rope, laying it out next to where Xiao Zhan is naked, kneeling on the bed. Today they’re trying something a little different, and Xiao Zhan would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little nervous–mostly about Yibo’s lack of ability to take things slow.

“And you’re sure you can do this without cutting off my circulation?” Xiao Zhan gives the rope a wary look. “I don’t want my arms to fall off.”

Yibo huffs, “I know what I’m doing. What do you think I’ve been practising all week?” Which, fair point. Yibo has spent the past few days with rope coiled around his wrist, tying knots and loops as he talks on the phone to management, or with his feet on Xiao Zhan’s lap and hands full of ropes, following tutorials on his tablet. “We’re not gonna do anything crazy. I don’t want to have to cut you out. It’s a waste of rope.”

Xiao Zhan stretches his arms out and arches his back in a way that has Yibo leaning towards him as if magnetised. “What’s the agenda then, Wang-laoshi?” Xiao Zhan says, cocking a brow flirtatiously. “How do you want me?”

Yibo manoeuvres himself so he’s behind Xiao Zhan, and takes his arms, neatly folding them so that they're crossed behind his back.

“Like this will be perfect, Lao Xiao. You just stay there looking pretty and let me take care of you.” Yibo presses a kiss to the back of Xiao Zhan’s head, his bare chest warm against Xiao Zhan’s back. Xiao Zhan rolls his eyes but doesn’t move as Yibo picks up the rope.

“Keep still, and let me know if anything is uncomfortable, okay?”

“Will do,” Xiao Zhan says, and the back of his neck prickles as Yibo shifts around behind him as he prepares the ropes.

Yibo’s hands are gentle as he loops the rope around Xiao Zhan’s crossed wrists once, twice, and then does something that Xiao Zhan guesses is securing the knot. Yibo slips a couple of fingers in between the rope and Xiao Zhan’s skin, checking the tension. It’s sweet, really, how seriously Yibo is taking his comfort and safety. Xiao Zhan feels a little vulnerable. Being naked and tied up isn’t a normal position for him, but Yibo’s confident guidance helps him relax, and he lets Yibo do as he likes. Which is apparently treating Xiao Zhan very carefully.

“Okay, squeeze my fingers, ge.” Yibo wiggles two fingers into Xiao Zhan’s palm, and Xiao Zhan wraps his own fingers around them, squeezing gently.

“Harder.”

Xiao Zhan squeezes harder and Yibo hums, satisfied. “You’re gonna have to work on your grip, ge, seems like you’re getting weak in your old age.”

Usually, Xiao Zhan would have a scathing retort to this kind of banter, but he just hums as Yibo pulls at his arms a couple of times. He’s starting to relax more into the rhythm of Yibo’s hands, and it’s nice to just… stop thinking for a while.

“Colour?” Yibo sounds a little concerned, and Xiao Zhan realises that in his relaxation he hasn’t answered any of Yibo’s previous remarks.

“Green, it’s fine, it’s good,” he quickly responds. Yibo kisses the tip of his ear, grazing his teeth against it enough to make Xiao Zhan shiver. “It’s nice.”

“‘Nice’,” Yibo parrots. “Well, I’m gonna start tying your chest now. You don’t have to talk but let me know if your colour changes, okay?”

Xiao Zhan thinks it’s funny that Yibo is worried about this being too much; it's rare for Yibo to treat him so gently, but he nods anyway. This is not overeager and pleasantly rough like their sexual encounters often are, and Xiao Zhan isn’t even hard yet. It’s easy to just let Yibo loop the red rope across his upper arm, over his chest, across the other arm, and back around.

Yibo keeps tugging at the ropes, checking their give, making sure they’re not across any pressure points, and Xiao Zhan lets himself be pulled along with the movements. There's a firm tug behind his back and his arms are secured to the bindings around his chest, not too tight but a constant pressure. It’s surprisingly pleasant.

Yibo crawls in front of Xiao Zhan and straightens up the lay of the rope across his chest then rests his palms on his shoulders. “God, ge, you look so good.” Yibo looks a little winded. He licks his lips then drags his hands down, thumbing at Xiao Zhan’s nipples until they harden. “Red has always suited you.”

Now Xiao Zhan feels his cock start to take an interest. Yibo’s desire is contagious, he can feel it in the sweep of his fingers, see it in the red of his cheeks.

“There’s just a little more, another bit around the front, then you’ll be perfect.” Yibo kisses Xiao Zhan and it’s all so careful, gentle, nothing at all what Xiao Zhan had expected when Yibo had proposed this idea. Xiao Zhan leans into it, opens his mouth for Yibo’s tongue, lets his face be held between big, warm palms, before Yibo pulls back, faux glaring when he breaks the kiss. “Don’t distract me.”

Yibo moves back behind Xiao Zhan and starts winding more rope, lower down on his chest this time, just under his nipples. It’s starting to feel more restrictive, and Xiao Zhan starts imagining what it would be like to have his entire body tied up, utterly helpless to whatever Yibo wants to do to him. Ankles folded to his ass with his legs spread, maybe blindfolded too, no idea of what will happen next. Or, even better, telling Yibo exactly what he wants done, Yibo eager to please, using his big hands and big dick to make Xiao Zhan feel _so_ fucking good. Or, best of all, tying Yibo up himself, making him into a piece of art, ropes crossed from shoulders to feet, tugging him across the bed, tugging him back onto his cock–

“What are you thinking of?” Yibo says in Xiao Zhan’s ear suddenly, pressed up against his back. “You’re breathing faster.”

“You,” Xiao Zhan replies breathlessly. “Next time.”

“Next time?” Yibo rumbles, sounding a little turned on himself. “I wanna get a spreader bar, keep your legs open for me, leave you like that, ready for when I want you.” Xiao Zhan makes a little half-smothered moan and Yibo bites his neck gently, his teeth dragging against the sensitive skin. “Almost done. Fuck, I’ve done a good job of this, you look beautiful.” The next loop passes under Xiao Zhan’s arms on either side, further tightening the ropes.

With one final tug Yibo has finished off whatever complicated knots he’s been doing and Xiao Zhan is securely tied.

“How’s it feeling?” Yibo asks and Xiao Zhan flexes his hands, tugs at his wrists a little and feels the resounding pull across his chest.

Xiao Zhan leans back against the hot line of Yibo’s body. “Feels good,” he breathes. “What now, Lao Wang?”

“Now? This.” Yibo pushes over the knots between his shoulder blades, and Xiao Zhan lets himself be bent over and rearranged so that his face is pressed into the sheets and his ass is in the air. It’s a little uncomfortable without the ability to use his hands or elbows to balance, but Yibo’s hands soothe up his legs, cup his ass.

“How do you feel about me fucking you like this?” Yibo asks, and Xiao Zhan is honestly a little surprised that he didn’t just do it. He must be feeling a little nervous at having full control, needing reassurance. If he had his hands free, Xiao Zhan would cup his face, kiss him breathless, show Yibo how much he is into the idea of getting fucked with his arms tied behind his back.

Instead, he uses his words. “Sounds good to me. C’mon Yibo, show me a good time.”

Yibo laughs and presses a kiss to Xiao Zhan’s tailbone, then another, lower, and another, and Xiao Zhan’s toes curl in anticipation when Yibo spreads his ass with one hand, his breath hot on Xiao Zhan’s skin.

Instead of Yibo’s tongue like he expected, it's the dry pad of his thumb that presses against Xiao Zhan’s already stretched rim, a teasing rub. Yibo’s other hand fists in the ropes at Xiao Zhan’s back, holding onto the bit that joins his wrists to his back and then he _tugs_ , pulling Xiao Zhan back a little, the motion pulling at his chest.

“I really can just move you about however I like, like this,” Yibo says in wonder, then suddenly hops off the bed, jolting Xiao Zhan who huffs into the bedsheets. There’s the sound of rummaging and then Yibo is back on the bed behind Xiao Zhan and pressing a finger freshly slick with lube against him, easing in, up to the first knuckle.

“Eager,” Xiao Zhan says, and Yibo pushes his finger in further, then gets his hand back on the ropes. The knowledge that soon he’s going to be getting pulled onto Yibo’s cock, unable to do anything but take it, makes him hotter than he cares to admit, and he tries to rock back onto Yibo’s finger.

“Mm,” Yibo agrees and presses his hard dick against the back of Xiao Zhan’s thigh meaningfully. “Very eager, but how can I not be, with my Zhan-ge all tied up like a present?”

Another finger joins the first, and Yibo is well practised in this–knows how to open Xiao Zhan up perfectly–but there’s something about the firm grip he has on the rope, the tiny pulls that lift Xiao Zhan’s chest off the bed with each movement, that’s getting him worked up, and he shifts on his knees, spreading them wider. The third finger isn’t really necessary–Xiao Zhan had prepared himself earlier–but Yibo pushes it in alongside the other two and leans back, tugging Xiao Zhan as he goes. Little shocks of arousal make Xiao Zhan’s dick twitch, and Yibo must feel him clench down on his fingers because he laughs, all low and breathy.

“Ready for my cock, ge?” Yibo asks and pulls his fingers out slowly, then presses up behind Xiao Zhan, his cock wet against the crease of his ass. Xiao Zhan moans and rocks back a little, and Yibo steadies him with one hand. “Am I okay to pull you?”

“Yes, fuck yes,” Xiao Zhan gasps, and that’s all the permission Yibo needs to line up his cock and start pressing into him. It’s slow and steady, like everything he’s done this evening, and Xiao Zhan almost wants to ask for something faster, but then Yibo is fully inside of him and Xiao Zhan groans into the sheets. Yibo rolls his hips in a slow grind that sends jolts of pleasure shimmering down Xiao Zhan’s body, and then takes hold of the rope running between Xiao Zhan’s wrists and back in both hands and pulls hard until Xiao Zhan is forced upwards with the motion, Yibo’s cock pressing in deep. Xiao Zhan gasps at the sensation, eyes rolling.

“Fuck, oh–!” his head lolls back onto Yibo’s shoulder and Yibo sets his mouth over Xiao Zhan’s neck, biting as he thrusts. He can’t really get momentum like this, so it’s more of a matter of Yibo trying to bounce Xiao Zhan on his cock, which is _good_. The ropes are rubbing at Xiao Zhan’s skin and he hopes they chafe, hopes they leave red marks that Yibo can soothe later with his tongue. “ _Yibo_!”

Yibo shoves Xiao Zhan back down into the sheets, _hard_ , but he can't even complain before Yibo’s fucking him in quick short measures that are drilling right into Xiao Zhan’s prostate and, fuck, Xiao Zhan is going to come, his toes are curling and he’s panting out and, fuck, he’s going to come untouched after barely any time at all—

“Zhan-Ge,” Yibo gasps, “fuck–you’re so good, _ge_ , fuck, I’m gonna come.” Xiao Zhan squirms and wishes he could get a hand on his own cock, he feels feral with it, tries to rock back into Yibo’s thrusts, barely able to breathe through his gasps.

“Yibo, touch me, please, you’ve got to– _ah_!” Yibo’s hand barely brushes Xiao Zhan’s dick before he is coming, wet and messy all over Yibo’s hand and even up against his chest. Yibo pulls out suddenly and flips Xiao Zhan onto his back, and it pulls his shoulders a little, but Yibo is stripping his dick with the hand Xiao Zhan just came on, looking down at him, mouth hanging open and hair limp with sweat, and then he’s coming too, thick spurts landing across Xiao Zhan’s belly and chest.

“Fucking _hell_ that was fast,” Yibo pants, pitching forward and, _yeah_. Fuck. That was barely any time at all. “Shit, I’ll untie you now.”

Yibo rolls Xiao Zhan onto his stomach, and the sensation of cooling come smearing across his skin isn’t the most pleasant but Yibo’s hands, patient and warm, are soothing and Xiao Zhan finds himself half dozing as Yibo undoes the knots. When his arms are free he flops them down to his sides and Yibo is pressing kisses to the space between his shoulder blades as he pulls the rope away from Xiao Zhan until he is completely freed.

“You good?” Yibo asks, rubbing Xiao Zhan’s arms down to make sure they’re not cramping, and Xiao Zhan makes a pleased noise into the sheets. Yibo collapses down next to him and cuddles close, tucking his head close to Xiao Zhan’s. “Anything ache?”

“My ass,” Xiao Zhan mumbles and Yibo laughs a tiny little sound and kisses the back of Xiao Zhan’s head. “That was good.”

“Yeah. Really good.”

“ _So_ good,” Xiao Zhan sighs contentedly. He then rolls over onto his side so that he’s facing Yibo and gives him an impish grin. “Reckon next time I can tie you up?”

Yibo kisses him, quick and light. “Next time? I thought next time we decided on using a spreader bar.” Xiao Zhan groans and grabs Yibo’s face, tugging him into an open-mouthed kiss. 

“Yes, yes that too. Both. All of it.” 

“Always so greedy, ge,” Yibo teases and nips at Xiao Zhan’s bottom lip sleepily.

“Yes.” Xiao Zhan agrees and kisses him again. “I always want more when it comes to you.”

“Good thing I've got a lot to offer,” Yibo says, arching off the bed as he stretches. “I’ll give you anything you want, Zhan-ge, I mean it,” he says, sounding oddly solemn, almost out of place with the relaxed post-coital atmosphere. They look at each other for a moment, but before Xiao Zhan has time to respond to the strange shift in the mood, Yibo frowns exaggeratedly and the moment is broken. “Just, maybe after we’ve had a shower.” Yibo rolls off the bed and Xiao Zhan watches him go.

Xiao Zhan orders a spreader bar while Yibo takes a shower. Once he re-emerges, fresh and clean, towelling off his hair, he casts a suspicious look at Xiao Zhan’s innocuous smile but says nothing. It will make a good surprise for later.

3.

Yibo is sitting on the floor, leaning his head against the couch, his fingers twitching on the controller as he absolutely _destroys_ the enemy squad on screen. Xiao Zhan is on the couch, legs spread so that one knee is propped up with his tablet resting on his thigh, and the other is to the side of Yibo’s shoulder. It’s a usual day off routine for them; just enjoying each other's company while they’re both in the same city. 

Xiao Zhan is chewing on some little dried mango cubes when Yibo shoves at his knee with his shoulder. “Zhan-ge, give me some of that,” he demands, eyes still focused on the screen as he shoots down more player characters.

“Get it yourself, ‘m drawing,” Xiao Zhan says around his mouthful. Yibo is, to put it nicely, a brat. A brat that he loves, but still a brat. Privately, Xiao Zhan thinks it’s probably the result of being famous from a young age mixed with having such a handsome face and forthright personality that no one can say no to him. No one apart from Xiao Zhan, it seems.

Yibo pouts. “Well, I’m playing. Come on, just put it in my mouth.”

“Heard that one before,” Xiao Zhan mumbles as he continues sketching, and Yibo snorts at the joke, then makes a frustrated noise as he takes damage, the screen flashing red.

“Zhan-ge.” Yibo repeats. “Mango. In. Now.” Yibo opens his mouth wide in preparation and Xiao Zhan sighs, grabs a handful of the mango, then leans down so he can press them into Yibo’s mouth without blocking his view of the screen. He swears he’s not whipped–it’s just that Yibo can just be incredibly convincing when he wants to be.

“I’m not becoming your servant,” Xiao Zhan complains. “You could have just paused it if you’re so hungry.” The ‘just press pause’ argument is a long-running one, and Xiao Zhan smiles to himself when Yibo takes the bait.

“Mm!” Yibo exclaims, outraged, around a mouthful of mango, then chews quickly, swallowing before he replies. “You _know_ that you can’t pause online games, and it’s a life or death situation here! Look at the map!”

Xiao Zhan gives the screen a quick look but it’s honestly all gibberish to him, so he just pats at Yibo’s head, intentionally condescending.

“I know. I just like winding you up, puppy.”

There's a sigh as Yibo wiggles on the floor, getting into a more comfortable position.

“You’re good at it too. More.”

This time when Xiao Zhan passes the fruit down, Yibo licks across the flat of his fingers in a way that could have been entirely innocent if it hadn’t been followed with a low “Zhan-ge, _more_.” spoken against the digits.

“Yeah?” Xiao Zhan dips the tips of his index and middle finger into Yibo’s mouth and rubs at his lower teeth. Yibo flicks his tongue against them but keeps his focus on the screen, still dedicated enough to the game that he’s not willing to be distracted. Xiao Zhan, however, is very much willing to be distracted. He puts his tablet down and collects a few more fruit pieces to feed to Yibo. This time he makes a game of it, pressing only a single piece of mango to Yibo’s mouth, his fingers pushing against the plush of Yibo’s lower lip. He holds the dried mango piece between his thumb and index finger so Yibo has to try to wrap his tongue around it to get it into his mouth. It’s silly, but Yibo’s wet tongue and hot mouth against his fingers does a good job of turning Xiao Zhan on. His other hand finds its way into Yibo’s hair almost automatically, petting at the short bristles at the back of his head.

“You’re so distracting,” Yibo grumbles. There is another burst of gunshots from the television before Yibo tosses down the controller and grabs Xiao Zhan’s hand, sucking his fingers into his mouth before releasing them with a lewd _pop_. “Can’t you keep it in your pants for like five minutes?”

Xiao Zhan makes an outraged noise but quickly shuts up when Yibo crawls up and into his lap. That marks their first foray into the feeding kink. 

\---

One of the kitchen chair’s legs breaking was an unfortunate and unexpected occurrence that had nothing _at all_ to do with Yibo throwing himself onto it during an act of passion. ( _Really, Zhan-ge, it was going to break anyway, don’t look at me like that_ ). This, however, now means that they only have one working chair in the kitchen, so the most obvious thing to do is to eat their meals on the sofa situated in the lounge.

This is how Xiao Zhan finds himself at the kitchen table, sat in the single surviving functional chair with Yibo sitting on his lap and Xiao Zhan carting mouthfuls of rice noodles from the bowl of soup before them into Yibo’s mouth because, in Yibo’s mind, this is apparently the most logical solution to the issue. 

Yibo makes a contented little moan as he slurps up the mouthful, soup flicking across his face. The bowl is almost empty and Xiao Zhan’s legs are starting to get numb from the weight of a full-grown man on his lap for the better part of half an hour, but he’s not ready to stop. Xiao Zhan squeezes at Yibo’s hip slightly; it’s stupid, he knows, but having Yibo on his lap moaning happily sure does elicit some other pleasant memories. Memories that–combined with the warm weight of Yibo’s ass against his dick–have started sending his blood coursing south.

“Zhan-ge, are you getting hard?” Yibo leans back so that his head is resting on Xiao Zhan’s shoulder as he looks up at him, crooking an eyebrow. “ _This_ turns you on? Feeding me noodles?” he asks, grinning at Xiao Zhan’s pointed silence. “When I saw this one on the list, I thought it would be more like what we were doing before, you know, the mango, sucking your fingers, maybe strawberries and cream? This is… not that.”

Yibo doesn’t look freaked out, which is a good start, Xiao Zhan supposes. If anything he just looks curious, which is fair enough because even Xiao Zhan doesn’t really know why he’s suddenly so _into_ this. He places his free hand on Yibo’s belly and feels a deep pleasure at feeling the gentle swell, the one he gets after eating a particularly big meal. It feels a little illicit, getting sexual pleasure from something so non-sexual, but Yibo seems happy and relaxed and non-judgemental. Maybe even a little interested himself?

Xiao Zhan, feeling caught, answers carefully. “Is that bad?”

“Not at all. I’m just wondering what you get from it.” Yibo opens his mouth as another chopstick full of noodles is brought to his lips, then talks around the mouthful as he chews. “I get noodles, so I’m fine.” His blasé response warms Xiao Zhan–typical Yibo, rolling with the punches.

“Not everything is about sex, Yibo.”

Yibo snorts unattractively. “It feels like this is, though. You know, by the way your dick is practically inside of me.” He wiggles against where Xiao Zhan’s dick is pressing against his ass to emphasise his point. Xiao Zhan puts down the chopsticks so that he can hold Yibo’s other hip, trying in vain to keep him still.

“It’s nice to get some food into you,” he tries, but Yibo just grinds down a little, rubbing back against Xiao Zhan. God, he’s such a brat. Xiao Zhan spreads his fingers wide and tugs Yibo down against him a little, letting himself rub up against the plush of his ass.

“So nice that it gets you hard?” Yibo sounds _so_ smug, and it would be annoying if Xiao Zhan wasn’t so hopelessly endeared by him.

He wraps his arms around Yibo’s stomach and hugs him close, pressing his face into the soft fabric of Yibo’s hoodie. “Maybe that’s just from having a handsome young man on my lap, eating my cooking, keeping me warm.”

Yibo laughs. “Ugh, ‘ _handsome young man’_. Okay, grandfather,” Xiao Zhan tuts at the disrespect but Yibo just taps at his thigh eagerly. “C’mon, gimme more before it gets cold.” he says and gestures to the bowl of noodles excitedly.

Xiao Zhan unwillingly frees his right hand so that he can try to feed Yibo more noodles, but Yibo laughs and almost falls off the chair when he dips in an attempt to meet the chopsticks halfway, causing Xiao Zhan to almost drop the noodles onto Yibo’s lap.

“It’d be quicker if you just fed yourself at this point,” Xiao Zhan complains as Yibo holds his hand still so that he can more successfully slurp the noodles into his mouth.

“Where’s the fun in that? Besides,” Yibo says, barely managing to get the last of the noodles into his mouth. “You’re obviously enjoying it.”

Xiao Zhan huffs and puts the chopsticks down. Yibo picks up the bowl to drink the soup and obnoxiously presses back against Xiao Zhan’s dick as he does so, radiating self-satisfaction.

“So, want me to get you off?” Yibo offers, looking over his shoulder. He has a drop of broth at the corner of his mouth and Xiao Zhan kisses at it.

“Nope, this is good,” he says and means it. The boner is more of a Pavlovian response to having Yibo on his lap rather than true arousal. And it’s a little embarrassing, but Xiao Zhan is secure enough in their relationship that he knows it won’t be something he’ll be made fun of for _too_ long. Probably.

“Okay. Can you get me off then?” Yibo takes Xiao Zhan’s right hand and presses it against his shorts where—yup—Yibo‘s cock is noticeably chubbed up. _‘I get noodles’, my ass_ , Xiao Zhan thinks as he palms over the soft material, feeling Yibo’s cock swell under the touch.

Xiao Zhan then pushes his hand into the waistband of Yibo’s shorts and briefs and pulls out Yibo’s dick, now half hard. “Oh, so you’re turned on by eating noodles and yet I'm the weird one when you’ve been wiggling on my lap for the last ten minutes?” He circles the head of Yibo’s cock in a loose fist, tugging the foreskin back and swiping at the head with his thumb, smearing precome.

“I’ve spent the last ten minutes with your boner poking against me,” Yibo huffs and leans back fully into Xiao Zhan, legs spread wide under the table. “I think that you just have to take responsibility, gege.”

Xiao Zhan rests his chin on Yibo’s shoulder to watch the pink head of his cock poke out from between his fingers. “And how exactly should I do that?”

“You could start by making me come,” Yibo says and rolls his hips up into the light grip. “After that, we’ll see.”

Xiao Zhan brings his palms to Yibo’s mouth, and Yibo gets it instantly, licking a wet, broad stripe across his palm. Xiao Zhan then returns his wetted hand to Yibo’s dick, and tightens his grip and starts a fast pace with plenty of attention to the tip, just the way he knows Yibo likes it. Yibo huffs out something between a laugh and a moan and grinds back against Xiao Zhan’s dick in little circles.

“You could fuck me,” Yibo offers as he winds a hand behind himself to pull at Xiao Zhan’s hair. “You don’t even have to move, I’ll do all the work.” It’s a tempting offer, especially as Yibo’s cock drips precome across Xiao Zhan’s knuckles, but experience has shown them that the ‘no exercise until thirty minutes after eating’ rule definitely applies to sex.

“You’ve just eaten, you’ll get a stomach ache,” Xiao Zhan tsks and twists his hand with a flourish that has Yibo’s toes curling. “Just let me take care of you.”

Then, there’s just Yibo’s stilted moans, and the slick sound of Xiao Zhan’s hand working on Yibo’s cock, his face tucked into Yibo’s neck. Yibo is staring down at Xiao Zhan’s hand, his pink mouth open, and that makes Xiao Zhan even hotter, his hand now slick with spit and precome, making filthy noises as he jacks Yibo off.

“Yeah, like that,” Yibo groans as he shifts his hips up into Xiao Zhan’s fist. “‘Mn, I’m close.”

“Go on, then. Come.”

With that, Yibo shudders back against Xiao Zhan and he comes all over his hand in long pulses. Xiao Zhan lazily tugs him through it, dragging his orgasm out as Yibo rocks into it. Then, Yibo closes his eyes and goes limp against Xiao Zhan, moaning happily as Xiao Zhan mouths at the spot below Yibo’s ear. He then tries to gather as much of Yibo’s come into his hand as possible, making sure not to drip any onto his clothes.

A thought hits him, an idea that is absolutely _filthy_ and curls lust low in his belly, and before he can mentally talk himself out of it Xiao Zhan raises his hand. “Yibo,” he says, and Yibo cracks his eyes open to see Xiao Zhan’s come covered fingers in front of his face. “More?”

Yibo pauses for a moment, and for a moment Xiao Zhan worries that he’s crossed a line, but when he brings his fingers to press against Yibo’s lower lip Yibo breathes in sharply through his nose, then opens his mouth and sticks out his tongue. Xiao Zhan drags his fingers along Yibo’s tongue, smearing his own come over it, and Yibo presses forward, sucking the fingers into his mouth.

“God, maybe I will wanna come after all,” Xiao Zhan says breathlessly as he fucks his fingers in and out of Yibo’s mouth and Yibo tries to lap up as much of his come off Xiao Zhan’s palm as he can reach. Yibo pulls off his fingers with a wet pop. There’s a smear of come on his chin.

He grins and reaches behind him to press his free hand to Xiao Zhan’s straining zipper. “If you’ve got anything else to feed me, ge, I’ll be happy to receive it.”

Xiao Zhan decides that if _this_ is what happens when they are down a chair, then getting a replacement isn’t exactly a high priority.

4.

The sight of Yibo on his tiptoes, reaching for a bottle of oyster sauce that had been pushed to the back of the kitchen cupboard, is cute, or would be cute if the action hadn’t pulled up his t-shirt on one side, revealing a tiny slither of green peeking out of the waistband of his shorts. Xiao Zhan’s eyes immediately focus on it.

“Yibo, what is that?”

Yibo looks over his shoulder at Xiao Zhan, tongue peeking out the side of his mouth before he says, “What is what?”

Xiao Zhan crowds behind Yibo and rubs his thumb against the material. It’s rough and feels like lace. If Yibo is wearing lace panties Xiao Zhan is going to _die_. “What is _this_.”

Yibo brings his arms down and settles back onto the flat of his feet, leaning into Xiao Zhan’s touch. “My underwear?”

The coquettish tone sets something off in Xiao Zhan and he pushes Yibo’s waistband down a little with one hand, while the other grips his hip firmly. There’s a thin band of dark green lace clinging to Yibo’s hip bone, barely an inch thick. “Yibo,” he says, fingers tightening around his boyfriend’s waist. So? He’s got a thing for lingerie, _sue him_. “Fuck.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, ge,” Yibo says, and the grin in his voice is obvious. “Can’t a man wear comfortable underwear in his own home?”

Xiao Zhan starts tugging at his shorts, trying to push them down a little, but Yibo puts his hands over Xiao Zhan’s to stop him. “Show me. God, Yibo, please, show me,” Xiao Zhan can’t even be embarrassed at how quickly he’s reduced to begging because Yibo is wearing lace panties and Xiao Zhan has to see or he will possibly combust.

“Oh, he’s asking nicely?” Yibo turns around suddenly and shoves Xiao Zhan back with one hand. Xiao Zhan sways in place, wanting. “Sit down, then. I don’t want you to collapse in pure lust.”

Xiao Zhan tugs out the (only two months newly replaced _, please_ be gentle with it) chair away from the table and sits down heavily, buzzing with anticipation. Yibo looks at him appraisingly, hands on his hips. His hips that are covered in lace. Lace that Xiao Zhan wants between his teeth, against his tongue as he mouths at Yibo’s cock. Yibo looks down purposefully at Xiao Zhan’s loose pants, which are doing very little to hide the way that he’s chubbed up, and quirks an eyebrow. “All this over just a little lace?”

The smug tone sends a jolt of arousal through him. “You’re such a fucking brat,” Xiao Zhan groans, and Yibo slowly walks up to where he’s sitting so Xiao Zhan has to look up to keep eye contact with him.

“Do you want a striptease?” Yibo asks casually as if he’s not bothered either way.

Just to be irritating, Xiao Zhan says, “Usually you’d be in something other than sports shorts and a t-shirt for that kind of thing.”

Yibo looks down his nose at him, expression flat apart from the slight crinkle of his eyes that reveals his amusement–probably at Xiao Zhan’s obvious desperation. “Is that a no? Don't you want to see what I’ve got on?” He wiggles his hips a little. And, really it would take a far stronger man than Xiao Zhan to resist that kind of invitation.

“Yes, I want to. Yibo, show me.” Yibo pulls off his shirt with one hand and tenses his stomach so his abs become more defined, the vain brat. Xiao Zhan really wishes he didn’t find that as hot as he does. Then, Yibo turns around and shimmies his hips while pulling down his shorts, torturously slow, but Xiao Zhan is captivated as more and more of the green lace underwear is revealed. They’re plain, but tiny–practically a thong–with little floral patterns, and they look _expensive_.

There’s no reason for Yibo to bend over–the shorts would have easily dropped to the floor as soon as he got them down past his ass–but the view of his creamy pale skin enclosed in delicate lace is almost more than Xiao Zhan can take. It _is_ a thong, the thin band disappearing between his asscheeks, and Xiao Zhan wants to spread him open and bury his face there, eat Yibo out around the lace. He wants it so badly his teeth are shaking with it.

“Fuck, baby, come here,” he says, reaching for Yibo, who turns around smoothly to face him. Xiao Zhan’s breath catches in his throat. The underwear obviously isn't designed to contain a dick and balls because Yibo’s junk is barely constrained by the front panel, but it’s– it’s _really_ hot.

When Yibo slides into Xiao Zhan’s lap his brain practically shuts down. The sensation of Yibo’s warm weight against him, all smooth skin, practically naked, dressed only in skimpy underwear, while Xiao Zhan is fully clothed is doing things to him, things that involve all of the blood in his body rushing to his dick. Xiao Zhan palms at Yibo’s hips, admiring the cut of muscle juxtaposed with the delicate lace, but Yibo slaps his hands away.

“Hands off,” Yibo orders, and Xiao Zhan obediently removes his hands to his own thighs, holding tight so that he’s not tempted to touch again. “Good boy.”

Yibo tilts his head back with a grin, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows. “You like my panties, ge?” Xiao Zhan makes a little punched-out sound. Yeah. Yeah, _he does_.

“When did you get these?” he asks. Yibo lets his head drop to the side and slits his eyes open, wets his lips slowly.

“Want to know a secret?” Yibo wraps his arms around Xiao Zhan’s shoulders and leans in close. “I’ve always had them. I have a few pairs actually.”

Since when? Xiao Zhan and Yibo have been together for more than _two years_ , how has he not noticed? “You’re killing me, Yibo. Do you wear them?”

Yibo’s breath puffs against Xiao Zhan’s mouth and he’s so close that Xiao Zhan has to cross his eyes to look at him. He can feel the soft press of Yibo’s dick against the fabric of his own shirt, wants it against his skin. “Yes. Guess when."

He grinds down on Xiao Zhan’s lap, shifting his hips in a little circle. The edges of his thighs brush against Xiao Zhan’s hands with the movement. He wants to grab them, he wants to put his hands all over Yibo’s body, but Yibo said not to and Xiao Zhan is good at following instructions, especially when they come from Yibo.

“I’ve got no idea, um, god, Day Day Up?” 

Xiao Zhan is embarrassed as soon as he says it; they’re practically his family, of course Yibo would never–

“Yup, more than once.” Yibo rests more of his weight forward so that his cock rubs against Xiao Zhan’s where it’s straining behind his zipper. Fuck, on television? With a live audience? Where it would take just a little wardrobe malfunction for everyone to see? It turns Xiao Zhan on, desperate images of Yibo laughing with the hosts flicking through his mind, no one else aware of what he’s wearing under his jeans. “When else?” Yibo prompts. 

There’s no way he would have risked it during filming–would he? Xiao Zhan can’t think of anywhere else that people wouldn’t be able to tell, and if anyone else knew, Xiao Zhan would know.

Yibo answers for him with a devastating smirk. “2019 Weibo night.”

“I saw you then!” The image of Yibo–who had looked so good, who’d looked like the stylists had just decided to go wild with the ‘innocent and soft’ look that Yibo so rarely allows–in lace underwear underneath those expensive trousers dries Xiao Zhan’s mouth.

“You didn’t see me naked. Silk socks too.” 

Yibo could be lying, just saying things to rile Xiao Zhan up, but even if it’s just a fantasy, it’s a good one, and this time he doesn’t even think about it before grabbing hold of Yibo’s hips and grinding up against him.

“You’re so desperate to touch me, hm?” Yibo grins indulgently, “I love you like this, I bet you'd come the second I touch you.”

Xiao Zhan nods, biting his lower lip. “Yeah.”

“Yeah?” Yibo responds, and then he slips one of his hands between them to unbutton Xiao Zhan’s fly. Instead of jacking him off, Yibo pulls Xiao Zhan’s dick out of his boxers and angles it so that he can grind down against it, the sensitive head rubbing against rough lace. Xiao Zhan moans and tightens his grip on Yibo’s hips.

“Yibo,” he says, just because he can. Yibo’s own dick is hard now, tucked upwards so that the pink tip is poking out of the green waistband. It’s obscene. Xiao Zhan wants him so badly.

“These were expensive,” Yibo says as they both watch Xiao Zhan’s cock drip precome against the lace. “1000 yuan. If you get them dirty you’ll have to clean them.”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says again, feeling desperate.

Yibo leans forward until his face is next to Xiao Zhan’s ear, his tone low and intimate. “Do you want to come on my panties, ge?”

Xiao Zhan pulls Yibo down into something that barely resembles a kiss, his mouth open as he gasps little noises into Yibo’s mouth while Yibo rocks down steadily against his dick, the material of his underwear rough against the sensitive head of his cock but so _fucking good_. Every now and again their cocks touch over the top of the lace and the change from rough material to the silky glide of wet skin has Xiao Zhan’s toes curling. Yibo isn’t jacking him off, just grinding down onto him, and it’s _wet_ , Xiao Zhan is so wet, and Yibo’s panties are going to be _ruined_ and that’s so fucking _hot–_

“Yibo, yes, fuck,” Xiao Zhan pants and then he’s coming, twitching through his orgasm, gripping tightly at Yibo’s shoulders as he spurts over his hand and underwear, thoroughly soaking the green lace. “ _Fuck_ , didi.”

Without even giving Xiao Zhan time to recover, Yibo gets to his feet in one smooth motion to stand in front of him. He looks commanding like this, even with his dick hard and straining against his come covered underwear.

“On your knees.” Yibo takes a step back and it's as easy as anything for Xiao Zhan to slip off the chair and lower himself to the floor, hands sliding up Yibo’s long legs desperately. “Clean your mess.”

The first touch of his tongue against the lace is everything Xiao Zhan imagined, and he huffs out into it, licking up his come with broad strokes of his tongue. Yibo’s cock is hot under his mouth and Xiao Zhan sucks at it through the lace, then looks up to meet Yibo’s eyes, dark and intent above him. He flicks his tongue under the head and presses his mouth over as much of Yibo’s dick as he can, making soft noises that he knows Yibo can feel.

“Zhan-ge,” Yibo sighs and twines a hand through Xiao Zhan’s hair, pulling gently. “More.”

A bossy Yibo is always a pleasure to work with and Xiao Zhan cups his ass, finally able to dip his fingers in between his asscheeks. He pulls Yibo closer to him, grinding his face against Yibo’s groin as he moans, open-mouthed and needy.

“You just came and you’re still like this?” Yibo scoffs, and Xiao Zhan tugs at the lace with his fingertips. He pulls the material back against Yibo’s hips, constraining Yibo’s balls as well as his cock, where it pokes out of the top of the lingerie. “Hah–! Don’t be rude, gege.”

Yibo quickly gets with the programme, holding Xiao Zhan’s head firmly against his crotch as he grinds off against his tongue, using him to get off. It’s _so_ good. Xiao Zhan’s face is smeared with his own come and saliva as Yibo gasps loudly, approaching orgasm.

“Ge,” Yibo moans, tossing his head back as he starts to come. Xiao Zhan opens his mouth over the tip of Yibo’s dick and tries to get as much of it in his mouth as possible, lapping at the sensitive head as pulses of come fill his mouth. Eventually, Yibo pushes his head back gently, huffing out little breaths as he stares down at Xiao Zhan.

“God,” Xiao Zhan pants, as if he’s the one who’s just come. “God, I think you've actually killed me. I have to reevaluate my life.”

Yibo smirks lopsidedly as he reaches for Xiao Zhan. “C’mon, old man. Your knees are going to be sore.” He pulls Xiao Zhan up from the floor, and Xiao Zhan lets him, straightening up with only a little twinge from his knees.

He puts his hands on Yibo’s hips again, rubbing his thumb over the lace. “Worth it, though. Fuck, do you really wear these all the time?”

Yibo fixes him with a wolfish grin. “Want me to wear them to my next interview?”

\---

“So,” Xiao Zhan starts, later when they’re in bed. “How come I didn’t know about the lace thing?”

Yibo, who had been resting his head on Xiao Zhan’s bare chest, goes very still and doesn’t say anything. Xiao Zhan lets him be.

There are a few things that Xiao Zhan knows not to press Yibo on. It’s fair enough; a lot of it is none of his business, and if Yibo wanted to talk to him about something, he would. Besides, he’d have better luck getting blood from a stone than trying to convince Yibo to talk about something he’d rather not. If this is one of those things not to be pressed on, and Xiao Zhan now has to live with the knowledge that at any moment Yibo could be in the most sensual of lingerie underneath his baggy shorts and branded t-shirts without ever mentioning it again, well. He can survive.

Yibo breathes out against Xiao Zhan’s skin and pushes himself up so that he can look Xiao Zhan in the eye. His hair is mussed and his cheek is red from where it’s been pressed against his chest and Xiao Zhan _loves him_. Loves him so intensely that it feels almost dangerous, like the volume of it is going to pour out at any moment, overflowing. 

“It’s something for me,” Yibo says finally, and Xiao Zhan nods quickly. That’s fine, he expected that. This was just a very sexy peek inside of Yibo’s private inner world, the one that Xiao Zhan is only occasionally privy to glimpses of. He’s grateful to be able to share it. Yibo swallows and his eyes dart to the side, avoiding eye contact. “It was something just for me. You know how it is.”

That, Xiao Zhan does. As an entertainer, you have nothing private, nothing personal. The fact that they haven’t been outed as a couple is a miracle in itself. Xiao Zhan has multiple private social media accounts. He is still in touch with his ex-girlfriend–Yibo knows, of course–and finds it cathartic to message her when he just wants to feel normal, like he’s one-bottle-drunk-terrible-impression-of-SpongeBob Xiao Zhan from University, and not household-name-my-daughter-loves-you-you’re-on-my-cereal Xiao Zhan from television. He knows what it’s like, to feel like every part of you is under scrutiny.

“It just makes me feel good. In control,” Yibo continues, “and nobody knows about it. It’s mine. And then I saw that you put that you like it on the spreadsheet and I thought, maybe?” He worries at his bottom lip with his teeth. Xiao Zhan doesn’t interrupt and lets him find the words. “It’s not so bad if you know. You know me, and that’s not bad.”

Yibo now meets Xiao Zhan’s eyes, his eyebrows drawn together.

“That’s not bad. Not at all,” Xiao Zhan agrees and puts a hand on the back of Yibo’s neck. He plays gently with the body-warmed chain, weaving it between his fingers.

“I don’t mind you knowing,” Yibo drops his head back onto Xiao Zhan’s chest, his ear over his heart. He wonders if Yibo can hear the way it stutters at those words. “I want you to know all of me. Everything. Even the weird things that probably make me a pervert.”

“If wearing panties makes you a pervert, then what does coming on your panties make me?” Xiao Zhan asks, affection bubbling up his chest, and he feels so close to the edge of spilling over with the sheer depth and volume of what he feels. He’s sure his heart’s rhythm is beating it out, plain for Yibo to hear.

He’s grateful to be allowed to know Wang Yibo.

5.

The drip of wax on Yibo’s bare chest has him sucking in a small breath, the muscles in his stomach jumping.

“Does it hurt?” Xiao Zhan asks and rubs his thumb against the already hardening droplet. They’d slowly brought the flame of the candle lower and lower until they had reached the point at which the hot wax wasn’t too intense but still stung, just a little.

The set up for this one had taken longer than most of their forays into the ‘great sex list’ (Yibo had refused to change the title on the document and now it has kind of stuck), but so far was proving worth it. The soy candles are inconspicuous and unscented, and Xiao Zhan feels a little bit of a thrill at knowing that they will probably be used as table decorations at some point after this, after he’s used them to push Yibo’s boundaries between pleasure and pain. Yibo is lying on a towel, which is just as well because as soon as Xiao Zhan started applying the oil to his skin Yibo squirmed and got it everywhere, and Xiao Zhan doesn’t trust himself to not completely ruin the bedsheets with wax. He’s blindfolded too, a band of black material tied snug around his head, already damp at the temples.

“No, I can take more,” Yibo says with a grin, and Xiao Zhan tilts the candle so another drop falls down, this time on the opposite side of Yibo’s chest. “I’m not delicate.”

“I know you’re not,” Xiao Zhan agrees and thumbs over Yibo’s nipple, drawing it into a hard bud, making Yibo jump. “I just don’t want to push you too far too soon.”

“I don’t think you could push me too far.” Yibo arches slightly into the touch, which has the added effect of nudging the gently vibrating toy in his ass against his prostate. “ _Hnh-_!”

Xiao Zhan drinks in the little noise and presses his bare knee in between Yibo’s legs, pushing gently at his balls and the base of the toy, grinding it deeper into Yibo’s ass. The prostate massager had been a last-minute addition, but a good one. Yibo is really sweating, beads on his upper lip and his forehead, and there’s colour high in his cheeks. Xiao Zhan is going to _take him apart_. 

“Guh,” Yibo says mindlessly, and Xiao Zhan watches his cock jump against his belly, dripping more precome. He’s so wet, always gets wet when they use toys, the fluid shiny as he squirms on the towel.

“Like it?” Xiao Zhan asks, and drips a trail of wax along Yibo’s chest, down to his abdomen. Yibo suddenly tenses.

“Not on my dick,” Yibo says quickly, and Xiao Zhan snorts at him.

“Why would I put hot wax on your dick? Am I a maniac?”

Yibo relaxes slightly and Xiao Zhan—just to be a bastard—drips a few more droplets on his abdomen, on either side of Yibo’s straining cock. Then, when that doesn’t get much of a reaction, he uses his free hand to bump up the intensity of the vibrator. 

“ _Ahh_ , ge,” Yibo sighs, and his hands twist in the bedsheets as he squirms. “It’s good.”

“You’re doing well.” Xiao Zhan pushes against Yibo’s thigh with one hand and lets the wax fall from a little higher this time, but Yibo still jerks as it splatters against his inner thigh. “Good?”

Yibo sighs in pleasure. “ _Yeah_.” 

Xiao Zhan gives the skin below the drying wax droplet a little pinch and Yibo jerks, his skin quickly turning red. Xiao Zhan wants to kiss the mark—wants to bite at Yibo’s thighs until he’s trembling with it—but that’s not what tonight is about. So, he lets a few more hot droplets splatter across the pale skin, and Yibo gasps.

Yibo’s inner thighs are too sensitive to stay there for too long—Xiao Zhan doesn’t want to hurt him _too_ much for their first time—so he directs the candle back up his body, back to his chest.

“You’re doing well,” Xiao Zhan says absently and brushes Yibo’s straining cock with the back of his hand.

“I told you, I can take anything,” Yibo pants, his chest lifting off the bed as he arches, the prostate massager in his ass buzzing. Xiao Zhan laughs a little and taps the soy candle again, little white drops of hot wax splattering onto Yibo’s chest and making him jerk.

“It makes pushing you over your limits all the more satisfying.” Xiao Zhan tilts the candle and another few drops fall down, just touching the edge of Yibo’s areola, making Yibo hiss. Xiao Zhan likes it, likes making Yibo hiss and sigh and curse, and from the way Yibo whines and pants, knows that Yibo likes it too, maybe even more than he does.

Yibo’s stomach is so wet with precome that if Xiao Zhan hadn’t been watching him the entire time, he would have sworn that he had already come. His dick is flushed so red it looks almost painful, but Yibo has been so good at not touching and Xiao Zhan isn’t going to ruin all that hard work by taking pity on him now. Xiao Zhan rubs his fingers through the mess on Yibo’s belly, smears the precome all the way up to Yibo’s chest, over the bumps of dried wax on his skin. Yibo shudders, and while he’s distracted Xiao Zhan uses his other hand to press the button on the vibrator, knocking the intensity up another level.

“ _Ah–_ !” Yibo gasps, his hands twisting in the sheets and his legs kicking out helplessly. “I’m gonna come, oh my god, oh–! Oh, ge, I’m gonna _come._ ” His dick jumps against his stomach as he groans. Xiao Zhan licks his fingers to pinch the candle out and lays it on the bedside cabinet. Then, Xiao Zhan crawls in between Yibo’s legs so that he’s on all fours above him, watching as Yibo pants and sweats, his teeth gritted as his body shakes.

“Are you gonna come, baby? Without me even touching you?” Yibo arches up again and Xiao Zhan knows that he’s only just resisting pulling Xiao Zhan down on top of him through sheer competitiveness.

“Xiao Zhan, _please_ , hah–!” Yibo pants and tosses his head. “Oh, oh fuck–!” The way Yibo’s body goes rigid as his muscles spasm looks almost painful, his mouth open and gasping.

“Are you–?” Xiao Zhan starts, a little concerned by the intense reaction. But then Yibo grabs at Xiao Zhan’s arm desperately.

“Green, green, it’s fine, don’t stop, I’m so close–fuck!” Yibo shifts again, rolling his hips down against nothing, and suddenly he’s coming like it’s been ripped from him, crying out and curling up around Xiao Zhan as his come streaks up from his belly to chest, long pulses that just _keep coming_. Yibo collapses back into the sheets with the vibrator still buzzing inside of him and he thrashes, then to Xiao Zhan’s shock, starts _sobbing_ as his body is pushed past what it can take. “ _Ah–_! ah, ge, Zhan-ge, enough, enough.”

“Yibo, Bo-di, okay, okay, baby, I’m gonna turn it off now,” Xiao Zhan soothes hurriedly. Yibo nods through the shaking sobs. Xiao Zhan manages to work a hand between Yibo’s kicking legs to reduce the vibration on the toy until it comes to a stop and then gently removes it.

“Can I take off the blindfold?” Xiao Zhan asks and Yibo nods again. When the fabric is removed, Xiao Zhan is shocked to see tears smeared into Yibo’s skin, his eyes red. “Yibo,” he says worriedly, but Yibo just closes his eyes and goes boneless against the bed, trembling slightly. After a quiet pause, he covers his face with both hands and makes a soft noise that Xiao Zhan isn’t sure is from pleasure or upset.

“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo whines from under his hands, his voice cracked through. “Please, come, just come on me.” 

After spending so long working Yibo up, the words break a dam inside him, and Xiao Zhan’s hand is a blur on his cock as he jerks himself off. The first spurt of his come hits Yibo’s softened dick and Xiao Zhan hears him sob from under his hands, and that just makes Xiao Zhan work his hand faster and he’s thoroughly winded by the force of his own orgasm, trembling with it. He lowers himself down on top of Yibo, ignoring the come between their bellies as he tugs his hands down away from his face. Yibo’s face is blotchy red and wet from tears and snot, and he looks like he’s about to start crying again.

“Yibo, are you okay?”

He doesn’t look okay. He looks a little bit awful, to be honest, and the way that it sends arousal curling low in Xiao Zhan’s belly throws him off a little.

Yibo makes a soft noise and swallows, then nods. “Yeah. Fuck, yeah. I’m okay.”

Xiao Zhan kisses him gently and Yibo brings both hands to cup Xiao Zhan’s face. He’s shaking, Xiao Zhan realises. He makes a concerned noise against Yibo’s mouth.

“I’m gonna get something to clean you up with, alright?” Xiao Zhan holds one of Yibo’s palms where it’s on his own cheek and Yibo nods voicelessly. He carefully extracts himself from Yibo and walks to the bathroom on wobbly legs, taking the toy with him, where he quickly wipes himself down and washes the toy. Then, he wets a washcloth and fills a glass of water for Yibo.

When he returns Yibo is still sprawled out on the bed as he left him, legs akimbo.

“Here.” he passes Yibo the glass of water and Yibo pushes up on his elbows to drink it slowly. Xiao Zhan then gently starts wiping their come, the oil, and the dried wax off of Yibo’s chest and stomach in gentle strokes. Yibo’s chest starts shuddering under his hand and Xiao Zhan looks up to see tears running down Yibo’s face again. His eyebrows pinch together. “Are you sure you’re okay? I didn’t go too far?”

Yibo laughs out a little broken noise that hitches in the middle. “Fine. I don’t know–” he sniffs wetly, “–I don’t know why I’m crying. Stupid.”

Xiao Zhan takes the empty glass from Yibo’s trembling hands and puts it on the bedside table.

“That was super intense for you,” he says gently, stroking Yibo’s hair back from his sticky forehead. “You did so well.”

“Thanks, Zhan-ge,” Yibo says quietly, and Xiao Zhan climbs back up to the top of the bed and snuggles up to Yibo’s shoulder, stroking a gentle hand over his stomach. “Sorry for ruining it.”

“You didn’t ruin it at all!” Xiao Zhan looks at Yibo with furrowed brows. “Yibo that was, I mean, it was really hot.”

Yibo snorts. “What, me crying?”

“Yes, you crying. God. I mean, it was good crying, right?” Yibo nods, mouth a flat line in embarrassment. “Then yes, it was really good. Fuck.” Xiao Zhan enthuses. “How are you doing now?”

“Fine. Weird. I feel… a little empty?” Xiao Zhan kisses him gently again, and Yibo sighs into his mouth, kissing back. “Can you just- cuddle?”

Yibo asking for comfort is rare, and Xiao Zhan is all too happy to press himself close to the warm line of Yibo’s body. Yibo hooks one arm under Xiao Zhan’s neck and strokes his back as they enjoy each other’s company.

“I love you, Wang Yibo,” Xiao Zhan says against Yibo’s neck, pressing a kiss into the sweaty skin there. “I love you so much, you did so well.”

Yibo sniffs loudly and laughs. “Love you too, Zhan-ge. Thanks for looking after me.”

“I’ll always look after you.” Xiao Zhan promises. “Right, off,” he pushes gently at Yibo’s shoulder and Yibo rolls off the towel, sighing as he settles on his stomach. Xiao Zhan bunches off the towel and throws it onto the bedroom floor–a job for him to deal with later. He presses himself close to Yibo’s side, stroking a hand up and down from his butt to his neck soothingly. “Should we sleep?”

Yibo turns his head so that he’s facing Xiao Zhan. His eyes are red-rimmed but he’s smiling. “Yeah, I’m fucking exhausted,” he chuckles quietly, and it soothes something in Xiao Zhan’s chest. “G’night ge.”

Xiao Zhan watches Yibo settle, the way he pillows his face on his arms familiar and safe. It’s only when he hears Yibo’s soft snores that Xiao Zhan finally lets himself drift off to sleep.

+1

“It’s your choice today, right, Yibo?” Xiao Zhan asks as he comes out of the bathroom, hair half-dried and sticking up. “It’s a Saturday.”

They’d settled into the routine of trying something new from their combined kink list once a week. The last half a year has been a lot of fun, with only a few embarrassing incidents and discoveries along the way. Like discovering half-way through a scene that a kink in reality isn’t quite the same as in imagination; turns out that the sensation of laying eggs is just as awful as Xiao Zhan had expected, and far less sexy to witness than Yibo had imagined.

“I’ve got something sorted. It’s a secret though, I have to set it up,” Yibo says from the bed, foot tapping restlessly. “Get dressed first.”

Something that requires setting up and being dressed? Xiao Zhan mentally flicks through the list, trying to work out what the plan could be as he tugs on a casual hoodie and sweatpants. Not many of the ideas require being clothed, unless Yibo just wants to strip Xiao Zhan out of his clothes himself, which, yeah, that could be it.

“I’ll be in the lounge then, Lao Wang. Come and get me when you’re ready.”

Xiao Zhan takes the time to drink a quick glass of water in the kitchen before Yibo pokes his head out of the bedroom, less than two minutes later.

“Zhan-ge?”

Xiao Zhan walks up to Yibo, brimming with curiosity. “Are you ready for me?”

“Yeah, come on in.”

Yibo takes Xiao Zhan’s hand and drags him into the bedroom, impatient as usual. But there’s an edge of nervousness to him, and Xiao Zhan is intrigued.

The bedroom looks as it usually does, no intimidating contraptions or exciting toys lined up. There’s a small black box that's slightly bigger than Xiao Zhan’s hand laying on the bed.

“Is this the surprise?” Xiao Zhan asks, picking up the box and turning it over. It could be a collar maybe? The box is very light and makes a little rattling sound as it’s moved.

A few things happen in quick succession. Xiao Zhan opens the box, which is lined with red velvet inside but more importantly, houses a single golden ring. He whirls around, and Yibo is behind him, but he is on one knee and looking up at Xiao Zhan, the corner of his bottom lip caught in between his teeth. 

“Xiao Zhan,”

“Yibo–”

“Xiao Zhan,” Yibo repeats firmly. “You put ‘ _a loving marriage_ ’ on the list as a joke, but I want to give you that.” Xiao Zhan feels heat creeping into his cheeks as he stares down at Yibo, who is looking up at him with determination. “I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Xiao Zhan’s heartbeat picks up, heat rising to his ears. Is this– is Yibo–

“Yes, trying our funky kinks is fun, but so is just waking up next to you. I know I can be a bit of a kid, and am argumentative–” Xiao Zhan opens his mouth to interrupt but Yibo carries on, “-but you still love me anyway. And I love you even when you’re grumpy and call me immature and- this has gotten off track from what I wanted to say but–“ Yibo cuts himself off and swallows hard, eyes steely. “Even if no one else knows, even if it’s just us, even if it’s not legal or official. When I’m with you, I feel complete. And it sounds so cliche, but you are my _home_. It doesn’t matter where I am, or what I’m doing, because Zhan-ge. You–You’ve been my home for the past three years.”

“Yibo,” Xiao Zhan starts, looking down at the golden ring, mouth dry. “Yibo, are you proposing to me?”

“Yes, was it not obvious?” Yibo says flippantly. “Do you need a dowry, because I will get on the phone to your parents right now. I’ll pay the price.”

Xiao Zhan laughs, dumbstruck. Yibo proposing? Marriage? Lifetime companionship? With _him_?

“And you’re doing it in the middle of sex?”

Yibo stands up, expression wavering into something that is worryingly close to _hurt_. “We are not having sex! Does it look like we are having sex right now?” His voice rises in pitch and Xiao Zhan realises that perhaps he had not given a very good reply in the midst of his _‘oh fuck is this really happening’_ internal meltdown.

Xiao Zhan quickly takes hold of one of Yibo’s hands and tugs him close. “Yibo, I love you.”

Yibo relaxes slightly, mouth softening from where it had been pressed into a flat line. “Yes, good, I love you too.

Xiao Zhan takes a deep breath.

“Of course I want to marry you.”

Yibo looks at him, calculating. “Good,” he finally says. “Because if I had to return the ring it would be very embarrassing."

“Yibo, come here.” Xiao Zhan pulls Yibo even closer and Yibo lets himself be held, stiff. With a small sigh, Xiao Zhan kisses him gently, the box with the ring pressed between their chests.

”Is that a yes?” Yibo asks against Xiao Zhan’s mouth, and Xiao Zhan smiles widely.

“Yes, of course, yes. Yibo,” a kiss pressed between them. “Baby, yes.”

With a grin, Yibo pushes Xiao Zhan back onto the bedsheets and kisses him firmly until their lips are swollen and their cheeks flushed.

“I can’t believe that you proposed first,” Xiao Zhan says in a rush, pinned below Yibo, and Yibo quirks an eyebrow at him.

“' _First’_? Were you really thinking of it?”

“N-Not really.” Xiao Zhan confesses. Marriage wasn’t really something he’d even considered a possibility for them, but Yibo seems to be looking at it realistically, so, fuck it. If he wants to get married, then they can get married. An image of a silver ring threaded on Yibo’s necklace, hanging next to the ox head, comes into Xiao Zhan’s mind, and his chest bubbles with happiness.

“Exactly. One of us had to get it out the way. You’re too slow. Old.” Yibo nods and Xiao Zhan pokes him in the ribs viciously, drawing a little squeak from him.

“‘Out the way’, you’re such a romantic.”

Yibo laughs and kisses Xiao Zhan again, then gropes for where the ring has fallen between them on the bed.

“So, wanna stay with me?” Yibo holds the ring up between his thumb and forefinger. There’s something almost childish about the act, as if it’s as easy as putting a ring on a finger and that’s it, they’re married. Xiao Zhan knows it isn’t as easy as just saying ‘yes’, knows nothing is ever that easy, knows that relationships and careers and _family_ takes time and commitment and compromise. But in this moment, it is. And Xiao Zhan knows, with a bone-deep certainty, that he wants _this,_ that he wants Yibo. The overflowing rush of emotion cracks through him, spilling out and over, making him shake as he raises his hand towards Yibo.

“Yes.” He slides his finger through the ring, somehow still contained in his body, somehow not yet swept away by the flood, and kisses Yibo’s smiling mouth gently. “Yes, Wang Yibo. I’ll stay with you.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you know when you say something as a joke but then you’re like ‘unless...’? well, thats how half this fic got written. It ended up so sweet, how disgusting and out of character of me.
> 
> prompter, i hope this fulfilled your kink exploration needs, and thanks everyone for joining this ride! 
> 
> as usual find me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/kinkywrists)


End file.
